Warning: The Brothers Protects
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: Punya saudara cakep-cakep, bisa tergolong mainstream. Tapi, yang dimiliki Ino sangatlah unik. Sebagai anak gadis semata wayang, tentu bukan hal yang aneh apabila terlalu dimanja. Namun bila memiliki kakak-adik yang super protektif, mungkin akan sedikit lain ceritanya. Awas! Jangan pikir mudah mendekati nona cantik yang satu ini. Sequel WTSR. SasuNaruIno!Siblings. Chap3! *mind R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Awalnya tidak sericuh ini, situasinya sangat aman terkendali. Hingga di satu pagi nan cerah, Sasuke yang mula-mula disibukkan hanya dengan secangkir teh bunga _chamomile_ untuk memulai hari, spontan kelabakan. Iya, rusuh sendiri, ketika adik semata wayang perempuannya, Ino, menghampiri ia bersama sebuah objek mati yang menurutnya menjadi teramat biadab.

Meniru _meme_ yang sedang _hits_ di kalangan _netizen_, tangan kanan Ino terangkat memegang _test pack_ yang mengkonfirmasi hasil positif, sedangkan yang kiri menunjuk ke arah benda bersangkutan sembari tersenyum-senyum tipis. Muncrat tak dapat terhindarkan, belum lagi muka cengo yang mencoba memahami keadaan.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Lima detik…

Entah kenapa seorang Namikaze Sasuke yang kecerdasannya sudah tersohor hingga seantero universitas tempat ia menimba ilmu, sekarang jadi sebegitu lambat _loading_ – telat mikir.

Mendekati satu menit…

"Narutooo…!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Genre:_ Family, Humour_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke

Warnings: _DLDR_. SasuNaruIno!_Siblings, possessive brothers, OOC-nees_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: punya saudara lelaki banyak, cakep-cakep, mungkin bisa tergolong mainstream. Tapi, yang dimiliki oleh Ino sangatlah unik. Sebagai seorang anak gadis semata wayang, tentu bukan hal yang aneh apabila terlalu dimanja. Namun bila memiliki kakak-adik yang super protektif, mungkin akan sedikit lain ceritanya. Awas! Jangan pikir mudah mendekati gadis cantik yang satu ini.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning: The Brothers Protects<em>**

Berlari tunggang langgang ke kamar orang yang namanya tadi dia sebutkan. Si adik yang belum tahu asal-muasal kehebohan saudaranya, _slow _membuka pintu, seraya menguap pelan. "Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang _max_i unyu, menggaruk bagian tengkuk leher. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya, menggiring ia ke hadapan Ino.

Sang kakak memerintah sembari menunjuk ke sumber masalah, "jelaskan ini!"

Kontan mata Naruto terbelalak sempurna, ia yang tadinya masih sangat mengantuk, spontan meraih segala kesadarannya. Mengangkat kedua tangan bersamaan, macam pencuri ayam yang tertangkap massa, belum lagi gelengan kepala yang menambah kesan polosnya. "Demi Tuhan, bukan aku!" Naruto pun memberikan _peace sign_, yang kali ini bermakna sumpah – bukan damai.

"Sasuke_, bastard you_! Jangan-jangan kau yang melakukan ini, dan berusaha menyalahkanku!" sekarang giliran sang adik yang menuduh, sudah pakai acara menjambak kemeja Sasuke pula. Si kakak enggan disalahkan, karena Sasuke berani jamin, ia tidak akan sebuta itu sampai berani menjamah saudaranya sendiri. Dia jauhkan jemari Naruto dari bajunya, menggunakan otak untuk berpikir sejenak.

Oke, Naruto pasti bukan pelakunya. Meskipun bodoh, si bungsu itu benci yang namanya _incest_. Kadang memang perlakuannya terhadap Ino lebih terlihat seperti kekasih daripada saudara kembar, namun tidak mungkin ada dalam kamus hidup pemuda itu untuk melakukan hal yang _nganu _terhadap saudari satu-satunya.

_Hell no!_

Berulang kali Sasuke mencoba mengafirmasikan diri untuk bisa _stay cool_, menganggap ini sama seperti ulangan tengah semester dadakan dari dosen, dan ia akan tetap dapat mengatasinya. Sayang, ada waktunya di mana emosi mengalahkan logika, dia akhirnya hanya mampu mengambil telepon genggam, lalu mengirimi pesan ke setiap anggota keluarga Namikaze – ia terlalu gugup untuk berbicara langsung.

_Urgent Meeting._

Demikian judul subjek yang ia berikan di dalam _email_-nya, dan di bagian isi pesan menerangkan peristiwa yang saat ini tengah terjadi. Mengabaikan Ino yang mencoba untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, tak jarang gadis _blonde_ tersebut disuruh menutup mulutnya atau, bahkan duduk anteng di sofa. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan bolak-balik macam setrika yang lagi digunakan untuk merapikan pakaian.

"Kok, bisa hal ini lewat dari pantauan kita, yaa?!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah kiri.

Naruto melangkah ke sebelah kanan," perasaan, tak pernah ada lelaki asing memasuki rumah ini."

Bruk! Tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertabrakan, adu mulut beberapa detik, dan kembali ke aktivitas semula.

Sampai ketika keduanya menjentikkan jari bersamaan, sambil menuturkan satu nama, "Shikamaru!" lantas mengalihkan seluruh atensi pada Ino secara berbarengan. Memberikan pertanyaan bertubi tanpa mengenal jeda, dari kapan serta di mana mereka bertemu lagi, hingga berapa kali si tersangka melakukan hal senonoh itu, yang dijawab sang nona cuma dengan tertawa renyah nan malu-malu.

"Aiish…!" Ino menangkup kedua tangan di masing-masing pipinya, semburat kemerahan terlihat di sana.

Sialan.

Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya dapat saling pandang, tersenyum masam, lantas menunjuk ke direksi satu sama lain. Seolah mengatakan dalam bentuk non verbal, "kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!" tapi mana mungkin juga menikahi saudara kandung sendiri. Dan di sinilah akhir keduanya, duduk masing-masing di sebelah Ino dengan raut meratap.

Satu per satu anggota famili berdatangan. Ayah-ibu yang terpaksa membatalkan keberangkatan ke luar negeri untuk urusan bisnis; Itachi menunda jadwal pertemuan penting bersama klien antar benua; Kakashi yang awalnya sudah berjanji untuk menguji seminari skripsi mahasiswa pun turut hadir. Semuanya tampak tegang, para putra saling lirik, takut orang tua mereka akan mengamuk buta.

Sempat keempatnya mengimajinerkan, bahwa mama-papa mereka akan sebegitu murka, dengan latar belakang naga marah yang menyemburkan api dari mulutnya secara gamblang. "Serem, eeh! Serius," si bungsu berceloteh pelan. Meneguk air _saliva_ adalah satu cara untuk menenangkan diri, meski diakui tim lelaki kuartet tersebut, kalau hal itu hanyalah dramatisasi semata.

Tapi seluruh dugaan luluh lantah, tatkala Kushina dan Minato bergantian memeluk putrinya, juga berulang kali melihati alat tes kehamilan yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Ino. Berkata bahwa keduanya begitu bersyukur, karena sebentar lagi anggota keluarga mereka akan bertambah. Kontras sekali dengan Naruto CS, dalam benak keempatnya telah tersusun skema luar biasa untuk eksekusi pembinasaan seorang makhluk bermarga Nara.

Dicincang sedikit.

Lalu dibakar sebentar.

Terus direbus sesaat.

Lantas ditenggelamkan ke laut beberapa menit.

Terakhir terjun bebas dari ketinggian setara puncak Himalaya.

Pikiran super-duper _gore_ tersebut terhenti seketika, kala istri Kakashi, Mei, yang rupanya juga menerima _elecktric mail_ dari Sasuke turut datang. Tadinya wanita yang tengah mengandung enam bulan ini ikut cemas, sampai ketika ia menyadari satu hal, kalau _test pack_ yang dipegang Ino itu adalah miliknya. Ancap Kakashi beserta adik-adiknya menghela napas lega, bahkan Sasuke maupun Naruto memijat kaki sendiri sebab terlalu kram.

"Aku cuma mau tanya, apa ini punya Mei-_neechan_?" dengan tampang polos, Ino melisankan kalimat yang sejak lama tertahan. _Well_, salahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak mau mendengarkan, malah sibuk dengan pikiran negatif. Lantas, tak tahu kenapa juga, semua orang tetap dapat memaklumi kesalahpahaman tersebut, dan memilih untuk kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

"Yaa sudah, aku mau main _game_ lagi. Shikamaru-_kun_ pasti sudah lama menungguku."

Ketenangan semua saudaranya tak serta-merta tuntas lenyap, sekarang malah makin menjadi-jadi. Pikir mereka, lebih baik mencegah sebelum seluruhnya terlambat. Keputusan cepat diambil, mengingat level kesibukan tiap-tiap orang, maka pekerjaan untuk memperketat penjagaan Ino hanya bisa diserahkan ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tidak terlalu ekstrem kalau cuma memasang kamera _CCTV _di beberapa sudut rumah, menyewa satu batalyon angkatan darat untuk mengawasi blok kediaman mereka, sepuluh alat penyadap di kamar Ino, bahkan mungkin wajib bermigrasi lima atau enam tahun ke ruangan pribadi putri semata wayang keluarga Namikaze.

Ooh, oke, itu memang berlebihan! Mungkin standar mengamanannya bisa beberapa tingkat diturunkan lagi.

Dan, di sinilah awal mulanya…

Sebuah peringatan abstrak terpampang dengan jelas, bahwa jangan berpikir mudah untuk mendekati Namikaze Ino.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Iya, ini cuma prolog, kok. Chapter duanya akan lebih panjang. Saya sendiri juga belum memutuskan pairing apa yang akan lebih mendominasi di fic ini. Apakah NaruSaku, SasuHina, atau mungkin ShikaIno. Tapi kalo dilihat dari segi penceritaan, kayanya pairing SI agak sulit jadi fokus, mengingat Ino punya kakak-kakak yang super-duper-muper.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca fic _Warnings: The Sister's Requirement_, maaf belum membalas review yang masuk untuk chapter terakhir.

Untungnya tugas sudah selesai, jadi buka dokumen baru, dan bisa ngetik cerita ini. _Well,_ tinggal tunggu wejengan sayang (dari dosen).*ini semacam mutlak.

Bagaimana dengan chapter pembukaannya? Saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini dapat memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


	2. Chapter 2

Kalau ditanya, apa yang membuat Naruto sebegitu protektif terhadap Ino? Maka dengan pasti ia akan memberikan sebuah jawaban apik, bahwa begitulah karakter ideal yang wajib dimiliki sosok saudara kembar idaman. Dari lalat sampai halilintar, tetesan air hujan hingga badai tsunami, dia akan ada di sana, melindungi kakak perempuan satu-satunya.

Percayalah, sikap ini cuma dimiliki seorang _brother twins_ yang mengidap _siscon_ akut.

Berlebihan memang, tapi ia akan menyangkal kalau itu merupakan bentuk dari _romantic love_. Pemuda tersebut mengaku anti _incest_. Aah, dia hanya sedang berpura-pura lupa satu fakta, kalau dulu di usia yang sangat muda, Naruto pernah dalam satu hari bolak-balik ke ruang bimbingan konsling sekolah untuk curhatan panjang, tentang ayah-ibu yang melarang keras untuknya menikahi Ino kelak. Saat itu, hatinya hancur berkeping. Namun semua baik-baik saja, tatkala sang guru mengatakan, bahwa di dunia yang lain atau pada kehidupan selanjutnya, mereka akan bersama dan bahagia.

Ooh, entah kenapa deskripsi kalimat yang terakhir itu sepertinya menyalahi _genre_ cerita.

Silahkan bawa kasus ini pada yang bersangkutan, yakin saja langsung ada aksi mogok makan seharian.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Genre:_ Family, Humour, a little bit Romance_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Uchiha Sasuke

Warnings: _DLDR_. SasuNaruIno!_Siblings, possessive brothers, OOC-nees_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Awas! Jangan pikir bisa mudah untuk mendekati gadis cantik yang satu ini.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Warning: The Brothers Protects<em>**

Hal yang paling dibenci oleh si bungsu bermarga Namikaze, adalah meninggalkan saudari perempuan semata wayangnya di rumah seorang diri. Seperti sekarang ini, ia tak henti-hentinya menimang keadaan yang membuatnya serba terjepit. Kendati realita yang ada, situasi runyam begini hanya dari sudut pandang pengidap _sister's complex_ stadium akhir semata.

Ayah-ibu di luar kota, Itachi sedang ada rapat penting, Kakashi menemani istrinya memeriksakan kandungan, pun Sasuke yang juga punya kesibukkan sendiri. Ia khawatir, kalau pergi dan meninggalkan Ino sendiri, tersangka bernama Shikamaru akan merusak ketenangan keluarganya. Memetik satu demi satu kelopak bunga mawar merah, seraya menimbang antara ulangan semester di kampus, atau menjaga kakaknya dari serigala berbulu rusa.

Karena, _do she love me; do she love not_, sudah ketinggalan zaman!

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino, ketika Naruto seenak jidat merapikan _gadget-gadget_ kesayangannya, juga mendadani penampilan sang gadis. Keputusan akhir diambil secara sepihak, lelaki belia ini akan membawa kakaknya ke dalam kelas. Peduli apa, dia hanya sedang menjalankan misi kenegaraan level dewa. Itu alasan gila yang bersifat mutlak – tak bisa diganggu-gugat.

Masalah utama sebenarnya ada pada Sasuke, bisa jadi pria muda tersebut akan mengamuk buta kalau kelak mengetahuinya. Akan tetapi, alih-alih murka, kakak ketiganya itu malah menghela napas lega, sebab si nona masih ada bersama mereka. Seraya berkata, "baguslah, kupikir otakmu tak sampai memikirkan ide ini, Naruto." Serius, Itu keluarga memang labilnya setengah _zombie_.

Namikaze yang lain mengambil alih tugas Naruto, sekarang ia bisa tenang menghadapi cobaan lain dalam bentuk pertanyaan cetak. Sambil melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang ekseminasi, dia sempatkan melihat ke arah belakang. Ekspresi cemasnya pas sekali untuk menggantikan gambar _meme_ yang lagi _booming_ di dunia maya, beserta _tagline_…

Ketika harus meninggalkannya pergi ke tempat yang tidak kuketahui, di situ kadang aku merasa sedih.

"Ayo, pergi nonton ke bioskop! _Review_-nya bagus banget, loh." Dia hanya bisa tersenyum paksaan, tatkala menerima ajakan tersebut dari kekasihnya, Sakura. Terpaksa ia harus menolak tawaran itu, karena ingin sesegera mungkin menuju di mana tempat Ino berada. Padahal, gadis bermahkota _buble gum_ tersebut sudah menunggu dari pertengahan jam ujian. Berjanji di lain hari akan menggantinya dengan kencan istimewa, setelah itu Naruto secepatnya menghilang dari jangkaun pandang.

Sasuke telah mengkonfirmasikan, kalau si gadis Namikaze mereka sedang ikut bersamanya ke studio pemotretan majalah. Ia mengaku terinspirasi dari gagasan _absurd_ Naruto yang membawa Ino ke kampus, dan menerapkannya pula dengan menggiring sang adik ke tempat kerja. Itulah yang membuat pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut semakin gelisah, begitu memikirkan keadaan kakaknya saat Sasuke tengah asyik bergaya di depan kamera.

Tanpa mengetahui fakta, bahwa yang ada justru sebaliknya.

* * *

><p>o<p>

O

o

Alih-alih fokus berlenggak-lenggok lincah sebagaimana biasanya, Sasuke malah bolak-balik antara latar pemotretan dan saudari semata wayangnya. Berulang kali memastikan, kalau dara yang dimaksud merasa nyaman dan tidak ada gangguan. Nagato, sang fotografer tak bosan-bosan mengingatkannya agar fokus dan propesional.

Mulai dari pertama datang, ia sudah merasakan hawa-hawa tidak menyenangkan. Tatapan lelaki lain yang melihati adiknya dengan senyum-senyum aneh, membuatnya merasa gerah, meski _air-conditioner _ruang telah diatur bersuhu enam belas derajat _celcius_ sekalipun. Lagipula, cuaca mendung bukan alasan yang tepat untuk dapat terhindar dari dehidrasi.

"_AC_-nya mati, yaa?! Panas banget!" ia bermaksud menyindir, dan mendapati respon dari fotografernya yang memperlihatkan _remote_ alat penyejuk udara."Rusak, tuh!" keki sekali, jelas. Sasuke telah mengikrarkan janji dalam hati, bahwa ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kali mengajak Ino ke sini. Menyusahkan sekali, sekarang makin banyak Shikamaru-Shikamaru lainnya yang harus dibasmi.

"Sasuke-_nii_, tanganku kelu. Kan, jadi sulit mainin _game_."

Efek dari hawa ekstrem mulai menganggu Ino, kendati sang nona telah mengenakan jaket _hoodie_ tebal yang menutupi kepala. Sasuke sedikit berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggi dengan nona berikat _ponytails_ yang duduk di kursi, lalu meminta para kru untuk menormalkan kembali suhu ruangan. Memeriksa keadaan saudarinya, guna memastikan bebas dari tanda-tanda hipotermia. Salah siapa, coba?!

"Masih dingin?" dia bertanya lembut, sembari menggenggam kedua tangan si adik, lalu menautkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Naruto secara mendadak, tiba-tiba ada di samping mereka, ikut tersenyum manis sambil mengelus rambut Ino. Ketiganya tak menyadari, bahwa pemuda dengan banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya, Nagato, sempat mengabadikan momen manis tersebut ke dalam lensa kamera.

Dan itu akan jadi kejutan di lain waktu.

Usai sesi pemotretan, yang ada di benak Sasuke-Naruto hanya kembali ke zona aman. Duo kombo ini sudah lelah mengawasi Ino dari tangan-tangan jahil, yang kalau boleh jujur, semua itu cuma pikiran parno mereka belaka. Jiwa melindungi yang tinggi dan perintah dari saudara yang lain, merupakan rasionalisasi yang tepat untuk berprotektif ria.

"Ada film _comrom_ bagus di bioskop, mau!" awalnya tidak ada perubahan rencana, hingga di tengah perjalanan pulang, serta-merta Ino menuturkan ketertarikannya pergi ke suatu tempat. Ini sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat gadis _NEET_ tersebut jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar, dan berhadapan dengan komputer atau _gadget_ lain.

"Banyak yang bilang bagus. Lagipula kita jarang jalan bertiga," imbuh sang dara, sebab berpikir mungkin adik dan kakaknya akan menolak. Sambil memperlihatkan _Tablet-PC_, Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, netra itu terlalu merayu. Aduh, kalau sudah begini, jangankan bilang tidak, yang ada salah-salah kedua saudaranya bisa saja khilaf.

Uups! _Just kidding_, cuma bercanda. Sasu, Naru, matanya tak harus blingsatan juga, kan?!

Tanpa komentar apapun, Sasuke memutar arah mobilnya, menuju salah satu _teater cinema_ kota ini. Ino bertepuk tangan kegirangan; Naruto tertawa semeriahnya; Sasuke tersenyum simpul dengan gelengan kepala beberapa kali. Akan jadi adegan _sweetest-bonds_ yang sempurna, apabila tidak ada fakta kalau laporan mengenai situasi dan kondisi lancar terkirim pada Itachi maupun Kakashi.

Sasuke tahu, kalau sedari dia menginjakkan kaki memasuki gedung, aura bintangnya terpancar sebegitu terang. Masalah yang lumrah dimiliki orang tampan, dia menganggapnya demikian. Naruto pun sadar, ketika ia mulai memperlihatkan wajah unyu _maxi_ andalan, hampir semua mata gadis-gadis tertuju ke direksinya. Resiko bermuka awet remaja, begitu katanya. Miris, yang menjadi pusat atensi para _siscon_ ini hanya seorang dara yang agak ragu-ragu melangkah, karena masih merasa asing dengan tatapan orang lain.

"Naruto?" satu suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggil dengan artikulasi suara tak yakin, serta-merta membuat si pemilik nama mengarahkan perhatian pada asal bunyi, lalu menemukan Sakura dan Hinata pada jarak sekitar sepuluh meter. "Kau bilang tak mau ke sini, kan?" tambah pacarnya, bersama raut muka kecewa. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, pemuda pirang tersebut memilih memberikan jawaban dengan jari menunjuk pada direksi antrean tiket.

"Loh, Sakura? Hinata?" Ino yang baru kembali dari meja kasir tak percaya bisa bertemu dengan kedua kekasih saudaranya. "Kalian mau nonton film ini juga?" si gadis berujar demikian, seraya memamerkan ketiga tiket di tangan mungilnya. Menerima respon berupa anggukan mereka, tidak tahu kenapa keadaannya jadi canggung begitu. Sungguh, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, jika mengaku cemburu pada hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita butuh dua tambahan tik…"

"Tiga!" ancap sang nona Namikaze menyela kalimat Naruto, tatkala matanya beradu pandang dengan seseorang. Belum lagi secara mengejutkan, Ino berjalan mendekati sosok yang mereka coba hindarkan. "Shikamaru-_kun_, sama siapa? Sendiri?" seketika yang ada di dalam otak Sasu-Naru, adalah rancangan adegan-adegan berdarah nan super _gore_, tatkala pemutaran film komedi-romantis itu berlangsung nantinya.

Jangan bilang, kalau ini merupakan rencana sang Nara untuk dapat bertemu Ino. Seolah-olah semuanya merupakan suratan takdir dari Sang Maha Kuasa. Oke, pikiran negatif kedua pemuda itu dalam mode over protektif aktif, yang berupaya mencari-cari kesalahan. Sasuke bersama adiknya turut ambil bagian peran.

Naruto berkata terlebih dahulu, "bilang, kalau kau ke sini bersama teman-temanmu sekampus!"

"Aku sendiri," jawaban yang didapat berlainan dengan harapan.

_Checkmate!_

"Kau mau nonton film perang-perangan, kan?" Sasuke ikut bersuara.

"Aku cukup menyukai tema _comedy-romance_."

"Baguslah, kita bisa nonton berenam." Sialnya, Ino malah membela lawan.

_Ck, double checkmate!_

Tak bisa, Naruto dan kakaknya tidak akan membiarkan usaha mereka sia-sia. Dengan jahat Sasuke mengambil tiket dari genggaman sang adik perempuan, membagikannya masing-masing pada Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Sakura. "Kalian bertiga saja yang nonton, yaa?! Kami baru ingat ada urusan lain," tuturnya dengan mimik muka yang dibuat sedarurat mungkin.

Protes tentunya datang dari Ino, "kok, begitu?"

"Ino-_chan_, aku tiba-tiba demam karena tadi kedinginan di studio. Nah, lihat, hampir hipotermia!" apabila memang itu kenyataannya, lelaki muda tersebut takkan mampu berbicara lancar, apalagi sampai bisa berdiri tegak. Sasuke memberikan isyarat netra pada pada kekasihnya dan Sakura, untuk membantu meng-_handle_ keadaan, membuat kedua gadis itu mengiyakan kemauan anehnya.

"Kalau memang _hypo_, harusnya kau…"

"Ino-_chan_ tak sayang Sasuke lagi, iya?! Dia lagi sakit, nah!" baru saja si nona akan menjelaskan ciri-ciri manusia yang terkena efek kebekuan, Naruto spontan menghardiknya dengan kalimat dramatis tersebut. Mati kutu, sang dara Namikaze selalu kalah kalau sudah ditanya seperti itu. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, memberikan lambaian tangan pada Shikamaru, dan berjalan meninggalkan terlebih dahulu.

"_Bye_!" pamit Sasuke dan Naruto, terdengar sarkastis berbarengan tatapan skeptis.

Tidak, bukannya mereka tak peduli pada kekasih masing-masing. Hanya saja, jauh lebih sulit mengikhlaskan saudari yang mempunyai hubungan darah didekati oleh pemuda lain, daripada pacar sendiri. Prinsip itulah yang dimiliki seseorang dengan _sister's complex_ tingkat propesional. Kan, sudah diberitahu, bahwa jangan berpikir mudah untuk bisa mendekati Namikaze Ino.

_My Super Brother's Keeper_, mungkin judul alternatif yang cocok untuk cerita ini.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Izinkan saya membalas <em>review-review<em> yang _un-login_:

**Endimutiara**: iya, interaksi mereka bakalan lebih sedikit, tapi sebagai pemanis buat Sasu-Naru kelabakan. **deEsQuare**: ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka. **Yassir**: ini sudah _siscon_ level di atas segala-galanya. Gak ngerti kalo sampe beneran ada yang seperti itu. Tapi, sepertinya nyenengin juga punya saudara yang over protek dengan kebanyolannya. **Yashira Diva**: iya, setuju. Hidupnya di sini kaya _fairytale_ versi modern dan mode _harem reverse_. Di kelilingi pangeran-pangeran. Jadi iri. **xoxo**: ShikaIno ada, tapi sekarang fokusnya ke karakter utama. **lastri nara**: ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka. Ino serius unyu banget di sini. **TitaniaGir**l: kalo kenyaataan seperti itu, gak tahu apa yang terjadi sama Shikamaru. Heheehe…! Ini barusan _update_ tapi gak kilat. **All Guest**: terimakasih sudah bersedia RnR, saya merasa senang sekali.

Dan terimakasih bertubi-tubi untuk semua yang telah memberikan _review_ di chapter yang lalu: Bayangan semu, Namikaze Sholkhan, ikatriplesblingers, Saikari Ara Nafiel, lalaki224, GazellE VR, Kei Deiken, Haruko Akemi, anto borok, Natural Born Flamer, AnimeAnimonstraR, Arum Junnie, Anezt, Hikari Shannaroo, Anniiee, White Azalea, Gray Arayder,Endymutiara, deEsQuare, Yassir, Yashira Diva, Aiichi No Kannazuki, xoxo, lastri nara, TitaniaGirl, Itou kyuu-chan, GnB Lucky22, Anonimbuss, boystagram, dan semua Guest.

Juga saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah memberikan ikon favorit dan mengikuti untuk fic ini.*_say that with all my best sparkle eyes._

**_Author's Notes:_**

Hip, hip, hip, aye…! _Update_, hore!*merayakan sendiri, dilempar panci.

Iya, setelah cukup lama, ini fic ber-_chap_ dua juga. Sebenarnya fic saya hampir bisa dipastikan _update_, tapi menunggunya yang gak punya jaminan. Maunya chap ini jauh lebih panjang lagi, tapi karena memutuskan per-_chapter_ dibuat satu episode tunggal, jadinya bakalan paling banyak 2K+.*big grin

Malah sekarang kepengen buat _one-shoots_ masa kecilnya SasuNaruIno. Haaaa…!*inget utang, wooi!

_Well_, bingung mau ngoceh apa. Jadi, saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini dapat memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning: The Brothers Protects_**

Oke, oke, kali ini akan membahas khusus tentang kebiasaan sehari-hari yang terjadi di familia Namikaze dalam memperlakukan anak gadis satu-satunya mereka. Cerita ini mungkin agak mendramatisir atau, bahkan terlalu _absurd_. Tapi tak mengapa, karena keluarga yang bersangkutan memang sudah terlalu eror untuk kalangan masyarakat normal.

Didalangi oleh pikiran negatif terhadap nona mungil tersebut, yang akan diterkam serigala berbulu rusa, tingkat pengamanan ke Ino-_chan _semakin berlipat ganda. Naruto CS menyebutnya sebagai lambang dari rasa cinta terhadap hubungan sedarah-daging, tapi sesungguhnya ini terjadi hanya satu arah dan tidak berlaku secara merata. Jadi, alasan persaudaraan mereka harus dipertanyakan kembali.

_Think again_.

Sekilas ditilik, sebenarnya masuk kategori perlakuan wajar, sih. Akan tetapi akan jadi sedikit keterlaluan, apabila _treatment_-nya dikerjakan sebegitu apik oleh mereka, sang kakak-beradik pengidap _siscon profesional; sister's complex _tingkat internasional. Sebagaimana yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya, dua dari sekian banyak kejadian alay ini bisa menjadi kisah yang cukup… aah, silahkan nilai sendiri.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Genre:_ Family, Humour._

Main Chara: Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke (for this chapter).

Warnings: _DLDR_. KakaItaSasuNaruIno!_Siblings, possessive brothers, OOC-nees_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Awas! Jangan pikir bisa mudah untuk mendekati gadis cantik yang satu ini.

* * *

><p>O<p>

o

O

**Pertama, Menghubungi secara Intens Ino-chan Jika Tidak dapat Bertemu.**

Kakashi saat ini tengah berada di luar negeri, karena kesibukan sebagai pembantu dekan yang menuntutnya untuk aktif ke sana-kemari. Hebat memang, pada usia yang cukup terbilang muda, dia sudah mendapatkan jabatan penting di fakultas tempatnya mengajar. Jadwal kegiatan yang tidak dapat dijabarkan satu demi satu, membuatnya kewalahan. Sekarang, ia terdampar di atas kasur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, namun cukup satu jam, ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas kerjanya.

Sebentar mengumpat karena aktivitas yang terlalu banyak memakan waktu, "sial, sudah jam segini!"

Memainkan jemarinya di layar _smartphone_, membuka salah satu media sosial yang memumpuni saluran _video call_, menghubungi sang istri untuk pertama kali. Percakapan pasangan tersebut tidak lebih dari enam ratus detik, yang selama sembilan menit hanya digunakan Kakashi untuk menanyakan kondisi si jabang bayi – ia calon ayah yang _so sweet_, memang.

Sisanya? Dipakai untuk sekadar bertukar ciuman maupun pelukan virtual. Kadar _lebay_-nya masih dapat ditolong. Harap mengerti sajalah, sebab semua pasangan yang baru menikah setahun memang lagi manis-manisnya. Sudah, cuma itu. Tanpa peduli sama siapa dan di manakah pasangan hidupnya. Dilihat dari sudut positif, dia merupakan tipe suami yang percaya seratus persen pada istri.

Iya. Pasti begitu, kan?! Entah kenapa rasanya seperti sedang membohongi kenyataan.

Beralasan ingin menghubungi seseorang yang sangat penting, Kakashi memutuskan hubungan komunikasi. Tanpa pikir panjang, dipilihnya _id-name_ sang adik perempuan semata wayang dari _friendlist_. Menunggu dengan sabar, bahkan menyiapkan senyum terbaik untuk menyambut wajah si gadis. Ada yang aneh? Sudahlah, dari awal telah dijelaskan, bukan?!

"Ino-_chan_, belum tidur?" ucapnya pertama kali, begitu mendapati raut semerawut dara Namikaze. Masih tidak ada _feedback_ setimpal, ia yang menerima tanya makin memperkusut wajah manisnya. Lisan ala kelabilan remaja pun terdengar, "jangan sedih begitu karena merindukan kakak! Nanti _nii-chan_ bawain banyak hadiah, loh. Kamu mau apa?"

Aduh, bila satu universitas tempatnya bekerja mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang jarang bicara, maka sekarang lain cerita. Dia memiliki sisi penggoda genit dengan kalimat merayu yang andal, tetapi tidak berlaku pada sembarang orang. "Apalagi yang membuat adik kesayanganku ini murung? Koneksi internet? Mau _nii-chan_ omelin _provider_-nya, iya?" sebatas info, Kakashi bila dalam mode _rabu-rabu love_, akan sebegitu mencengangkan perilakunya.

"Ngapain kau di situ? Sana! Sana! Ganggu pemandangan tahu, gak?!" demikian kalimat kasarnya, tatkala mendapati si bungsu, Naruto, ikut menampangkan muka dari belakang Ino. Padahal, yang bersangkutan cuma mengawasi dengan siapa sang kakak berbicara. Sekali lagi, benarkah ini perasaan kasih sayang antar saudara kandung? Plislah, tolong saja, jangan bikin ngakak!

Ino sukses tertawa, responnya sebegitu unyu karena menutup bibir dengan kesepuluh jarinya. Membuat Kakashi ber-_euforia_ sendiri, menghajar sembarang bantal, dan berlagak kegirangan macam gelandangan yang memenangkan lotre jutaan dolar. "_That's face_!" tunjuknya ke kamera depan ponsel, lalu dilanjutkan dengan senyum malu-malu tapi mau.

Dua jam berlalu, pembicaraan baru sampai pada topik apa yang menghilangkan rona ceria si gadis.

"Tadi Sasuke punya cokelat dari Swiss, oleh-oleh dari temannya. Aku dikasih sedikit," Ino menjelaskan sumber galaunya tadi, bersama jari jempol yang menekan ujung kuku kelingking, menambahkan secara nonverbal maksud dari wacana sang nona. Menunduk untuk sesaat, memberitahu tanpa ditemani suara apapun, bahwa saat sekarang ia sedang terluka.

"Cuma itu? Nanti kamu dapat banyak cokelat dari kakak yang baik hati dan mencintaimu sepenuh hati," ia mencoba menjadi _superhero _salah jalur untuk adik kesayangannya. Lebih gila begitu dia melanjutkan aksi dengan kalimat, "jika perlu, sekalian sama negaranya. Swiss harganya berapa, sih?" serta-merta, Ino berhasil untuk kedua kali tersenyum sumringah.

_Well_, siapa yang mampu tahan terhadap kalimat gombal level dewa, coba?

"Sudah, sudah, tua bangka! Ingat, sebentar lagi punya anak. Jangan merasa masih bujang," suara Naruto mengintrupsi, dari samping tubuh Ino ia menampakkan diri. "Coba lihat, istri yang kau abaikan!" berselang tiga detik usai si bungsu berkata demikian, Mei, pasangannya yang sah turut menyapa, melambaikan tangan bersama senyum yang mencoba maklum.

Kakashi mendadak terserang rasa ngantuk yang brutal, dia berulang kali menguap tak wajar. Berkata kalau ia harus tidur sekarang, soalnya besok banyak yang wajib dikerjakan. Berbarengan itu, kehadirannya di layar _notebook_ Ino pun menghilang. Tanpa tahu, bahwa tiga orang di seberang sana asyik menertawakan kekonyolannya.

Jadi, untuk para suami, lebih perhatianlah pada istri, atau hal yang seperti ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

* * *

><p>O<p>

o

O

**Kedua, Ino-chan Selalu Benar.**

Itachi sedang mempersiapkan diri di kamarnya untuk rapat penting bersama klien antar benua. Melihat pantulannya dari cermin, setelan yang ia kenakan sukses membuat penampilannya keren _to the max_. Mengambil berkas penting maupun seperangkat _gadget_, tidak lupa sesekali memuji diri sendiri. Punya kecendrungan narsistik, adalah rahasia besar dari putra kedua Namikaze ini.

Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah, musibah kecil tidak bisa dihindari. Putri satu-satunya keluarga mereka tanpa sengaja menabrak Itachi, lantas menumpahkan cappuccino hangat pada kemeja sang kakak. "Iih, _nii-chan_, maafin aku! Ino yang salah," ujar si dara, menyadari kelalaiannya yang berjalan dengan tidak memperhatikan sekitar – atensinya terpusat pada _Tablet PC_. Sibuk berusaha membersihkan pakaian Itachi dari noda, tangannya yang berkerja dihentikan oleh si korban.

Lalu berkata, "ini bukan salah kamu, kok. Serius. Nii-_chan _yang salah karena lewat sini."

Terpaksa kembali lagi ke ruang pribadinya untuk mengganti pakaian, setelah itu bergegas setengah berlari ke luar pintu rumah. Ia sudah terlambat beberapa menit dari prediksinya, dan itu tidak boleh dibiarkan. Akan tetapi, sedikit melewati pagar rumah, mobilnya hampir bertabrakan kendaraan familia Namikaze yang lain, Sasuke. Padahal bila ditinjau dari tata tertib lalu lintas, adiknya yang benar.

_To the point_, ia menyuruh saudara mudanya itu untuk meminta maaf. Harga diri dan tahu bahwa ia tidak salah, Sasuke enggan menuruti begitu saja. "Kan, Itachi-_nii _yang ngambil jalurku,"kalimat tersebut merupakan pembelaan dirinya. Itachi berdecak sebentar, tidak mau begitu saja mengaku kalah, jurus pamungkas pun terkoar.

"Kamu mau tidak dapat uang saku dari _nii-chan_? Oke!" berkata begitu, sembari bergaya menjauhi si adik untuk memasuki mobilnya. Sasuke kalah telak, "_fine_, sori. Maaf. Iya, aku yang salah." Sebab, meski punya penghasilan sendiri, sokongan hidup pemuda yang satu ini sebagian besar tetap diterima dari keluarganya. Senyum kemenangan terpampang nyata di wajah Itachi, sebelum meninggalkan, ia sempatkan untuk menyentil kening sang adik terlebih dahulu.

"Gitu, dong!" ujarnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Dia jauh telat dari waktu yang telah ditentukannya, tapi kali ini Itachi merasa _flow_ tanpa tekanan.

Ketiga… aah, rasanya cukup sekian untuk bahasan soal janggalnya keluarga tersebut, akan lebih baik apabila mengupas rahasia terdalam mereka perlahan-lahan. Well, bukankah itu sudah sedikit memberikan pandangan, betapa protektifnya para putra dari familia Namikaze tersebut? Jadi, jangan berpikir mudah untuk mendekati gadis yang satu ini!

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Izinkan saya membalas <em>review-review<em> yang _un-login_:

**Endymutiara**: kurang panjang? Ini sengaja dibuat gak lebih dari 2k+, dibuat semacam oneshoot tiap chapter-nya. Ehehee…! Saya juga iri dengan kehidupan Ino di sini. **Yashira diva**: ini akhirnya update lagi setelah sekian lama. Banyak yang iri sama Ino, yaa? Soal kehidupan mereka masih kecil itu salah satu project yang nanti bakalan dikelarin. **xoxo**: iya, sekarang kamu tahu kalo Kakashi dan Itachi juga sama parahnya, kan? Mereka itu serius greget. **Titania girl**: bukannya pelit, juga menjaga harta berharga sebagaimana mestinya. Begitu prinsip sasunaru. **Anonym**: siscon stadium empat parahnya. Ahahhaha! **Annie**: iya, aku juga suka sama bagian sarkas ke shika itu. Ini sudah di-update. **Mala**: iya, saya juga berharap ada di posisi Ino. **Guest**: iya, mereka semua sudah parahnya di atas stadium akhir.

**_Author's Notes:_**

Astaga-naga-gantung! Akhirnya ini _fic _dapet _chapter_ selanjutnya juga. Yaah, meski bisa dibilang kalo bagian ini agak berbeda fokus. Anggep aja ini sebagai _sidestory_, karena kakaknya Ino ada Kaka-Ita juga. Jadi, marilah mempernista mereka. Ahahahhaa…! *nyengir kuda, dilempar panci.

_Chapter _seperti ini hanya sampingan, fokus utama nantinya tetap ke penjagaan sasu-naru yang over alay. Well, mungkin setiap dua-tiga chapter _main story_, bakalan ada cerita mini begini. Bagi yang udah nunggu _fic update_-an dari saya, terimakasih karena sudah mau sabar menanti. Meski lama, saya berusaha pasti akan _up-date_. _Well_, lama gak nulis fic, jadi agak gimana.*pundung di depan notebook.

Terimakasih untuk _review _yang saya dapatkan di _fic-fic_ sebelumnya. Saya tidak membalas bukan karena tidak mau, hanya saja jaringan di tempat saya untuk masuk ke ffn aja butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Apresiasi apapun itu, saya sangat memperdulikannya dan berterimaksih.*senyum ala _pixie_.

_Well_, bingung mau ngoceh apa. Jadi, saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini dapat memberikan tanggepan.

_So, revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet


End file.
